1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to practice devices and more particularly pertains to a practice net for arresting golf balls hit from a practice mat which may include a golf tee thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of practice devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, practice devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of arresting golf balls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a practice device for golfers is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,640 which includes a centrally angled "V" or "U" shaped perimeter framework securing a centrally angled net, wherein the framework extends forward of the target to maintain the angled netting in a secured arrangement in use. A mat is provided which is adjustable horizontally either closer to or away from the target by supporting it with a board and shims.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,239 which teaches a golf training apparatus for ball hitting games having a frame which includes a base as well as a pair of uprights. A net is stretched across the uprights and has a pair of lower net corners which each are connected to a weight organized to ride along a rope inclined about 45 degrees from horizontal and spanning between the base and one of the uprights at a higher point. Thus, displacement of the weights measures an impact of the ball into the net.
Other known prior art practice devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,651; U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,21 9; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,110.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a practice net for arresting golf balls hit from a golf tee on a practice mat which includes a frame having a first net and a second net relatively, orthogonally oriented, with a practice mat attached between the nets such that a left-handed tee is positioned across from the first net, and a right-handed tee is positioned across from the second net to permit utilization of the driving net by either left or right-handed golfers. Furthermore, none of the known prior art practice devices teach or suggest an ambidextrous golf driving net of the aforementioned structure which further includes a pair of lateral nets flanking the first and second nets, and a pair of overhead nets extending from the first and second nets to further contain errant golf balls.
In these respects, the ambidextrous golf driving net according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of arresting golf balls hit from a practice mat or a ground surface either with or without a golf tee.